1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generating an analytical model for analyzing an element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods for analyzing an element are known. The analysis can be structural analysis, fluid analysis, electromagnetic wave analysis etc. One of such methods includes placing a mesh over the element thereby dividing the element into a plurality of solids, and allocating information to each of the solids indicative of whether the element exists in the solids thereby creating an analytical model of the element. The element is then analyzed using the analytical model.
A conventional art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1998-255077. The disclosed technique includes calculating a ratio of the volume of the element in each solid, and checking if the ratio of the volume of the element in a solid is equal to or more than a predetermined threshold (e.g., 50%). If the ratio is equal to or more than the threshold (e.g., 50%), information indicative of presence of the element is allocated to the solid, otherwise information indicative of absence of the element is allocated to the solid.
The conventional art includes calculating the volume of the element in the solids one by one and then calculating the ratio of the volume of the element to the volume of the entire solids. Therefore, the conventional art had a problem that the calculation takes a long time.
Thus, there is a need of a technology that can calculate an analytical model in a short time.